Con sabor Agridulce
by Laila Violeta
Summary: Al principio creyó que era por simple vanidad, por poseer todo lo que su hermano tenía, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que era mucho más que eso: realmente se había enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, Sakura Haruno.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo****: **_Con sabor Agridulce._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_26-07-2008._

_Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, Sasuke jamás se habría alejado de Sakura. Le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**_

_Esta es mi nueva historia. Espero y sea de su agrado..._

* * *

_Al principio creyó que era por simple vanidad, por poseer todo lo que su hermano tenía, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que era mucho más que eso: realmente se había enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, Sakura Haruno. /ItaSakuSasu - SasuSaku/._

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

Apenas se levantó, a eso de las seis y veinte de la mañana, tuvo la extraña sensación de que recibiría una noticia inesperada y que alteraría irremediablemente su ritmo de vida, algo que le _desagradaría_. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a los cambios –aunque sólo hacía cuatro años tenía esta postura, luego de _aquello_-, además que no le gustaban. Ya suficiente tenía con el estado que había adquirido su vida y no quería más. _Nada._

Como era habitual, antes de dar inicio a las molestas nimiedades de todas las mañanas, se dirigió a la única ventana de su dormitorio para perder su mirada por algunos segundos, en algún punto del cielo. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño, que le hacía olvidarse, aunque fuera por un instante, de lo lúgubre y rutinaria que se había vuelto su vida luego de _aquella vez_. Soltó un suspiro.

-Siempre es lo mismo –murmuró con frialdad, pero en su mirada se había instalado una extraña opacidad, _cierta tristeza_- El recordar…

Porque aquella maldita costumbre, en vez de hacerlo olvidad –a cuyo afán estaba aferrado hasta un punto que él mismo desconocía-, provocaba el efecto contrario: hacía que aquel recuerdo se acentuara aún más en su memoria, _y en su dolor,_ el que claro, camuflaba a la perfección; él era Sasuke Uchiha, la persona más inexpresiva e indescifrable del planeta, no podía dejar que descubrieran que aquel _dolor_ lo hacía tan _vulnerable_, y tan humano como a todos los seres que le rodeaban. Porque si no fuera por eso…

- Mierda –dejó escapar con cierta molestia consigo mismo y se alejó de la ventana para dar inicio a sus actividades matutinas- ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta siempre rondaba sus pensamientos, pero casi nunca se la planteaba tan directamente y en voz alta. Y la explicación a aquella conducta era muy simple: _temía_ a la respuesta que pudiera gestarse en su razonamiento y _corazón_. Prefería dejar todo tal y como estaba. _Además ya no tiene caso. Ella…_

La estúpida melodía proveniente de su teléfono móvil lo hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Con paso entre molesto y expectante –otra vez aquella sensación de que algo _peculiar_ le comunicarían, lo invadió-, se dirigió hacia su velador y tomó el celular. Al darse cuenta de que era un número desconocido, se tensó por breves segundos antes de aceptar la llamada.

- Diga –habló con su habitual frialdad, mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Sasuke –_replicó la otra voz con calma- _Años ya. ¿Me has extrañado?

El joven, que tenía unos azabaches y desordenados cabellos, se pasó la mano que tenía libre por éstos. Era un gesto inconsciente que siempre solía hacer cuando estaba impactado; y sólo ciertos asuntos podían ponerlo de aquella manera: todos los que se relacionaran con su hermano mayor, Itachi, y con su esposa, Sakura Haruno, mejor dicho, Sakura _Uchiha. ¿Por qué?_, se preguntó inconscientemente, _¿por qué?_

- ¿Sucede algo, hermano pequeño? –_preguntó la otra voz con la misma tranquilidad_ – Parece que no te ha agradado mucho mi llamada. Es una pena, porq…

- ¿Dónde conseguiste mi número? –se apresuró a preguntar con nulidad, antes que su hermano comenzara a hacer comentarios que terminarían sacándolo de quicio y poniéndolo de mal humor. Él no le daría ese gusto. _Ya no._

- Vaya, hermanito –_soltó un suspiro-_ Creo que tu agitada vida te hace olvidar ciertos detalles: tienes el mismo número hace años.

Se hizo un silencio por parte de ambos hermanos: uno, para buscar nuevas tácticas para "fregar a su hermanito", y el segundo para mostrar que no estaba cayendo en éstas y buscar alguna frase para finalizar aquella tortuosa conversación de una buena vez.

Pero el primero fue más rápido, _otra vez._

- Te aviso que llegamos mañana a París –_hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción de Sasuke, pero como no hubo, continuó hablando- _Por lo que quería pedirte que nos esperaras en el aeropuerto, aunque claro, si lo permite tu agitada vida de actor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. _¿Mañana?_, pensó con sorpresa_, yo creía que ustedes…_

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y centró toda su atención en la "solicitud" de su hermano. Él entendía perfectamente cuál era la intención de Itachi, pero no quería demostrárselo tan abiertamente. Aquello significaría un retroceso. ¿De qué habrían valido esos cuatro años intentando convencerse de que _ya la había olvidado?_ De nada.

Finalmente, optó por lo que consideró como _relativamente abordable._

- Está bien. Iré a recogerlos –hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿A qué hora llegan? –preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras se levantaba.

- A las tres de la tarde, aproximadamente. Pero sería recomendable que pudieras estar allí un poco antes y claro, sin odiosos reporteros –_rió._

- hn –gruñó el Uchiha- Nos vemos allí –y colgó.

El ojinegro tiró el móvil lejos antes de dejarse caer, nuevamente, en su cama.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, _que lo torturaban._

_¿Por qué tenía que volver a verla cuando creía haber reencaminado su vida?_

Sí, volvería a ver a la única mujer que había amado con locura, _casada con otro._

Y en el día de su _cumpleaños…_

* * *

_¡¡Hola a todos!! Espero y les haya gustado, aunque esté muy cortita. _

_Al principio, había pensado en esta idea como un one-shot, pero mi consejera (mi hermana) me dijo que era demasiado larga como para una historia de un sólo capítulo, así es que, lo pensé mejor, y decidí hacerla de varios capis. Tenía pensado publicarla para el cumple de Sasuke, pero por razones de estudio no se pudo, pero bueno..._

_¿Vale la pena que dejes un review en esta historia?_

_Si es así, espero que sea más que un "conti, please". Así sé los aspectos en los que debo mejorar :)_

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_Suigetsu-kun._


	2. Las Huellas del Ayer

**Titulo****: **_Con sabor Agridulce._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_26-07-2008._  
**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, con gusto me quedaría con Suigetsu-kun. Pertecene a Kishimoto sama._

* * *

_Al principio creyó que era por simple vanidad, por poseer todo lo que su hermano tenía, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que era mucho más que eso: realmente se había enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, Sakura Haruno._

* * *

_**Las Huellas del Ayer**._

_-o-o-_

Salió de casa a la hora acostumbrada, las siete y treinta de la mañana, pero aquel detalle de su rutinaria vida era el único que se mantenía _intacto._ Algo en su interior, que había derretido en tan sólo unos segundos el hielo y la "serenidad" de su corazón, cambió: su _dolor_ se había hecho _presente._

De sólo pensar en esto, sintió que su alma caía en un caos –aunque no lo demostraba, en su exterior seguía manteniendo su postura fría-, en el que su tranquilidad era la más perjudicada, y la tristeza la mayor "beneficiada". Detestaba aquella sensación, incluso más que a su hermano. Pero prefería no centrarse en ello.

Se subió a su automóvil, uno deportivo color azul del año, y tardó algunos segundos en encender el motor, más por encontrarse muy sumido en sus pensamientos que porque no tuviera muchos deseos de llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Puso las manos en el manubrio y se disponía a ponerse en marcha cuando recordó que aquel día su mejor amigo, a quien llamaba "cariñosamente" usuratonkachi, lo pasaría a buscar, pues aquella jornada tendría una "celebración previa de su súper genial cumpleaños". Él se había negado hasta el cansancio, pero finalmente cedió. Después de todo, le servía para ahuyentar de su cabeza cualquier recuerdo de _aquella vez._

Pero, al igual que rato antes frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, todos su intentos para mantener el pasado lejos de su mente, fueron un fracaso, mas aún no estaba dispuesto a reconocer su derrota, aunque ésta era bastante evidente. Pero finalmente tuvo que ceder…

_En casa había un revuelo total, y todo era porque Itachi, su perfecto hermano mayor, había sido aceptado en la universidad más importante de la ciudad, con honores, para estudiar Arquitectura. Y eso había que celebrarlo; no todos los días ocurrían cosas tan __interesantes__ como esa._

_Sí, aceptaba que aquello le había causado "cierta alegría", pero también cierto recelo. ¿La razón? Cuando él obtenía ciertos logros, sus padres apenas sí se tomaban la "molestia" de decirle un "me alegro mucho, Sasuke", o un "está bien", que expresaban muy pocos convencidos y, aunque nadie lo supiera, __aquello le dolía__. ¿Por qué a él, sus padres no le prestaban tanta atención como a su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué su hermano siempre obtenía lo que quería sin mayores esfuerzos? ¿Por qué él siempre estaba tras la sombra de Itachi, esperando el momento preciso para salir de éstas, y que su padre finalmente lo __reconociera__?_

_Aquellas preguntas formaban parte de un interminable cuestionario que se había forjado desde que tenía uso de razón, y lo que más anhelaba era darles respuesta. Pero no se podía._

_En aquellos momentos se encontraba en su dormitorio, haciendo su trabajo escolar, mejor dicho, lo intentaba, ya que no podía centrarse plenamente en esto pues las felicitaciones que recibía su hermano en el piso inferior lo distraían constantemente. "Hacen demasiado escándalo", pensó molesto mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la ventana._

_Se quedó allí algunos minutos; era una noche bastante despejada._

_Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de ésta para continuar con sus labores, __algo__ que divisó lo detuvo, mejor dicho, __alguien._

_Una chica, que hacía ingreso a la residencia de los Uchiha._

_Era simplemente, como decirlo, __llamativa__, pero no por su aspecto físico –el que no podía apreciar con exactitud debido a la distancia-, sino por quién era su __acompañante__: nada más y nada menos que el Dobe. ¿Qué demonios quería ese usuratonkachi un día viernes por la noche? ¿Vendría a felicitar a su __adorado__ hermano mayor? Le parecía poco probable; ellos apenas se trataban._

_No había otra opción: venía a __fregarlo__ a él. __Pero, ¿Por qué iba con aquella chica?_

Un fuerte bocinazo proveniente de las afueras del portón que daba a la calle, interrumpió su recuerdo. Supuso –estaba seguro- que era Naruto; era el único que se atrevía a hacer escándalo en las puertas de la casa del actor más cotizado de la ciudad, y también el más amargado. Soltó un gruñido –tanto de molestia como de agradecimiento-, y se encaminó al portón de salida.

Había logrado escapar de sus recuerdos. _Por el momento._

En cuanto divisó a su ruidoso amigo, adoptó el semblante inexpresivo que tanto lo caracterizaba. ¿Cómo podía disimular su estado emocional de manera tan magistral, recurriendo a aquella máscara de frialdad?

Sólo él lo sabía.

_-o-o-_

_¿Por qué demonios no se apura un poco?_, se preguntaba con impaciencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _Hace más de diez minutos que partimos y prácticamente no hemos avanzado._ Gruñó.

- Esto es molesto –cerró los ojos por breves segundos, evocando por aquel lapso el tenue recuerdo de aquellos días _tranquilos _que había tenido antes de recibir aquella maldita noticia que le hacía revocar aquel pasado que él tanto se había esmerado en enterrar. Ya no había vestigio alguno de ellos; se habían ido al demonio. Definitivamente.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido a un costado de la calle por la que transitaban desde que partieron de su casa, y que lo miraba fijamente. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? –preguntó con su habitual "simpatía".

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero esta vez era una sonrisa _diferente_, y Sasuke lo notó. _Lo conocía perfectamente._

Soltó un gruñido, antes que su amigo se decidiera a romper aquel _extraño _silencio.

- Aún no te resignas a la idea de que perdiste, ¿verdad? –le dijo con seriedad, algo que sorprendió al pelinegro, pero no por el tono, sino por el _contenido_.

_¿Resignarse?_ Ésa palabra **no** existía en su vocabulario, y claro, el **perder** tampoco. Era _otro_ el motivo; uno mucho más importante _para él._ Pero el usuratonkachi no tenía por qué saberlo; no era su asunto, y se lo haría notar, aunque no de manera tan _directa._

- No digas idioteces, dobe –murmuró con sequedad, mientras lo miraba fijamente- Y menos sigue manejando, antes que me arrepienta de participar en esta estupidez –dejó de mirarlo y se cruzó de brazos. Ya tenía _suficiente._

El rubio, desistiendo de la idea de seguir _interrogando_ a su amigo –pues no quería que se negara a asistir a la actividad que le tenía preparada-, echó a andar nuevamente el motor del automóvil y partieron algunos segundos después, dejando atrás la calle de las residencias más lujosas y agradables de la ciudad, pero no así los _recuerdos_ del pelinegro.

_Mañana nos volveremos a ver, Sakura. ¿Lo recordarás tanto como yo?_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

* * *

_**Siguiente:** Como si fuera el Ayer._

* * *

_Rayos, hacía tiempo que no continuaba esta historia, pero espero que haya valido la pena tanta demora._


	3. Como si Fuera el Ayer

**Titulo****: **_Con Sabor Agridulce._**  
****Autor****: **_Amane Winry._**  
Disclaimer: **_Naruto NO me pertenece._

* * *

___Al principio creyó que era por simple vanidad, por poseer todo lo que su hermano tenía, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que era mucho más que eso: realmente se había enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, Sakura Haruno._

* * *

_**Como si fuera el Ayer.**_

_-o-o-_

Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de aquel departamento que había sido su "hogar" por casi cuatro años, y que abandonaría dentro de cuatro horas, para abordar el maldito avión que la llevaría de regreso a aquella ciudad en la que había pasado los momentos más dulces de su vida, y también los más amargos.

Sí, debía reconocer que era un espacio bastante agradable, reconfortable y muy acogedor –sobretodo en los días de invierno-, pero que jamás, en todo el tiempo en que _vivió_ allí, pudo acercarse siquiera a ser un _hogar_, por más que ella se esforzó por reconocerlo como tal. Fracaso, pero francamente no le importaba, ya que ella sabía perfectamente la razón.

Desde pequeña, ella hubo soñado con su _hogar perfecto_: un lugar que le fuese grato, pleno y acogedor en todo momento, en donde pudiera sentirse _plena_, sin unas "cadenas" que la obligaran a reprimirse, y por supuesto, compartirlo con la persona _amada_. Ésa era su meta.

Pero _nada_ de ello era así.

¿Razón? Ella _no_ amaba a su marido, el gran arquitecto, Uchiha Itachi.

Era cierto que lo quería mucho, le tenía u cariño especial, que no podía explicar, pero que no era amor, de eso estaba completamente _segura_. Ella conocía lo que era ese sentimiento, y no era gracias a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de quitar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿A qué venían al caso?

Con lentitud, se encaminó a la sala, en la cual ya estaban gran parte de los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, e, inevitablemente, su mirada fue a parar a una de las paredes de aquel aposento, en donde había retratos de _su_ familia, los _Uchiha._

En la primera de éstas, aparecía una mujer de dulce expresión y bella sonrisa, que poseía unos largos y negros cabellos. Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón color ébano, y en su regazo cargaba a un pequeño niño de expresión hostil, al que fácilmente identificó como su marido. Poco y nada había cambiado su semblante a lo largo de los años.

Tomándose su tiempo, llevó sus manos a la altura del retrato, para retirarlo y luego depositarlo en la pequeña maleta color ocre que destinó especialmente para ello, y que había dejado en el suelo, a un costado de donde ella estaba.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de fijarse en la segunda fotografía.

En ella aparecía la misma mujer, pero esta vez acompañada por un hombre de tez un tanto severa que imponía autoridad, quien vestía el tradicional traje japonés, y junto a ellos un pequeño de azabaches y desordenados cabellos cuyos profundo ojos ónix captaban la atención en el momento en que te fijabas en ellos: se veían tan inocentemente alegres.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por uno de sus pensamientos, el que solía tener cada vez que mantenía contacto con algo que tuviera relación con aquel pequeño que formaba parte de su familia, y no precisamente como el hombre con quien compartía el lecho y algo más.

"_¿Cuándo fue que destrozaste tu sonrisa, Sasuke-kun?"._

Por algunos segundos, intentó lidiar con aquella cuestión, y enterrarla en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, pero se rindió rápidamente, no tanto por la fuerza que tenían aquel conjunto de vocablos sobre su voluntad como por el hecho de haber oído el sonido que producía la puerta al ser abierta de manera sublime e imponentemente humilde. Era su marido.

La atractiva mujer forzó una sonrisa, mas sabía que aquello no convencería de modo alguno a aquel hombre perspicaz y prudente de que nada sucedía en su cabeza y corazón. Simplemente, era demasiado _evidente._

Por su parte, el de negra cabellera tan sólo se limitó a obviar la situación –como acostumbraba hacer cuando la _solución no tenía remedio-_, y responder a aquel gesto con una mirada irremediablemente comprensiva.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan –saludó, con melancólica tranquilidad.

Una vez que transcurría el tiempo suficiente para que menguara toda posibilidad de incomodar toda aquella calma pre-fabricada, el joven –lo que ya no sentía tanto, pues ya rozaba los treinta años- dejó su portafolios encima de la única mesita que permanecía descubierta de los grandes trozos de tela blanca, y se quedó con la mirada fija en aquella misma fotografía en la –bien sabía- que su mujer invirtió parte de su tiempo.

Y parte de su ansiedad.

Inconscientemente, un dolor se hizo presente a la altura de su pecho al pensar en aquel ser con quien tenía indisolubles lazos de sangre, y que tenía participación protagónica en toda esta historia, y no precisamente por su profesión.

"_¿Lo extrañas, verdad?"_. Se preguntó mentalmente la joven mientras sus pasos, siempre serenos y decididos, se encaminaban hacia su marido hasta posicionarse a tan sólo unos diez centímetros. Se miraban fijamente, sin presiones.

Y pareció una eternidad, aunque sólo fueron cuatro segundos.

- Ya es momento de marcharnos –susurró el joven en tono inexpresivo, antes de cesar el contacto visual- París nos espera, y Sasuke también.

Ante aquel nombre, la de melena rosada esbozó una sonrisa cálida y sincera. _Triste_.

- Está bien, vamos.

_-o-o-o-_

Se sintió fuera de foco.

A través de la panorámica visión que le ofrecía la privilegiada posición de su mesa en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad en cuanto a comida japonesa se refería, -y cuyo nombre prefería obviar en ese momento preciso por recordarle a una persona que poco y nada aportaba a su serenidad emocional-, de vez en cuando se otorgaba el derecho de apreciar en todo su esplendor el nuevo día de la ciudad, tan inmiscuida en su habitualidad.

Mientras, deja que transcurran los segundos.

Su acompañante obligado, por su parte, no hace más que contemplarlo en silencio, sabiendo con preciso detalle qué está pasando al interior de aquella cabeza tan codiciada y que pocos saben explorar. También, está consciente de la importancia de este hecho, y ésta es la razón por la que aún no suelta un comentario inapropiado.

Porque todo lo relacionado con Uchiha Sakura le es complicado para ambos, por una causa común: el _Amor._

* * *

**_Siguiente: _**_Pasado de Cristal._

* * *

_No hay excusas para la tardanza. Simplemente, espero que haya valido la pena. _

_Como siempre, se agradece todo tipo de comentarios, aunque siempre que sea con respeto :)_

_Si quieren saber más de mí, búsquenme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki :)_


End file.
